


Mate By Mistake

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Clint Barton Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger AU, F/M, Fluff, Werewolf Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: A requested fic for a Tumblr drabble day.Anonymous asked: Heyyy I have no Idea whether this is a drabble idea so I'm doing it via nonny so I don't look like an idiot just in case but werewolf Clint? Where Hydra is the big evil pack and he's managed to escape and meet reader and smuttiness happens and she gets turned??





	Mate By Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just a little sexy fluff. I can't drabble the smuttiness.

## Mate by Mistake

 

“Crap, crap, carp! I’m so damn sorry, Y/N!” Clint gave a very dog-like whine as he stroked the head of the large white wolf resting in his lap. “I never meant for this to happen.”

He’d met Y/N six months ago after he‘d been ousted from his former town, run out on a rail as it were by the Hydra pack. Those bastards had been spreading across the country, harassing the strong packs into either joining up with them or getting the hell out. If you chose neither, well, then there were a lot of dead bodies to be dealt with in the end. 

Clint had been part of a small pack when Hydra had shown up, and because of his unique abilities, they’d wanted him to join them. He, however, had declined, refusing on principle because they were dicks. His refusal had ended when they’d killed his entire pack. He’d rabbited then, and been running ever since.

A gifted tracker and hunter, there wasn’t a person he couldn’t find or a target he couldn‘t hit. He was a bow hunter, excelled at it, and never missed what he shot at. It allowed him to run, disappear, escape from Hydra’s clutches and head north until he’d come across _her_.

She’d been hanging wash on a line outside her farmhouse. Clint’s presence had stirred up her animals, and she’d shot him, thinking him a real wolf. Her surprise when he’d turned into a naked guy on her lawn had been comical, right up until he’d passed out from blood loss.

That had been the start of something incredible. Clint had fallen for her, knowing instantly she was his mate and had stayed because leaving wasn’t an option any longer. But he’d never intended to turn her. She didn‘t want his life. The running, fighting, hunting, fleeing he‘d done for so long, but something had taken over in the heat of the night. 

A supermoon had risen, and while his biology wasn’t tied to the phases of the moon like the myths and legends said, the moon did occasionally seem to give him a rush. Last night had been one of those times. 

She’d smelled so good. Her dress had been beautiful. She’d been enthralling in the moonlight, and the wine had flowed with dinner. The tension had been building for weeks. Hell! It had been growing since the day they met, and finally, beneath the moon they’d succumbed to base instincts and heat, falling into each other’s arms in a fire of passion and lust.

He’d been so lost in her, so thoroughly soaked in her body, her scent, her soul, he’d let the wolf free and bitten her, marking her as his mate and turning her with the action. 

They’d woken in the grass the next morning, Clint in his human form, but Y/N was all wolf. Her pelt was stunning, a rare silver-white and so soft Clint had wanted to bury his hands in it, or better yet change forms and rub his dark hide all over her until their combined scents were thoroughly mingled. 

Instead, he’d lurched away in horror, unable to believe he’d done something so heinous, and been apologizing for the last two hours while trying to coax her to turn back.

She, however, was being stubborn and wouldn’t hear of it.

“Please, baby. Please change back.“

She shook her head, making her ears wiggle, and woofed at him.

“It’s not okay! I did this to you! I’ve taken away your life!“

She only rolled her eyes and jabbed her snout into his ribs. 

“Ah, cut it out,” he grumbled. 

The big white wolf got to her feet and stretched, her toes splaying with the action. She swept her tongue over his cheek and padded toward the door. 

“You can‘t go out there. You’ll freak out the livestock.”

He’d never seen a wolf shrug before, but she succeeded. 

“Y/N,“ he growled only to have her growl back. _Damn, that was sexy._  “I‘m not letting you out.” 

She hung her head and looked at him with big sad eyes. 

“Don‘t.”

She whined and slid to the floor where she fell dramatically to her side.

His heart clenched when she gave a pitiful cry. Barely his mate a day and she could already push all his buttons. “Fine!” he huffed. “But I‘m going with you.”

She scrambled to her feet and yipped happily.

“Yeah, yeah,“ he muttered, stripping to his skin and opening the door for her. A wet tongue slid over his thigh, climbing incredibly close to his bits. It shot heat through his system, and he shifted forms between one breath and the next, so he didn’t wind up standing naked in the doorway with a boner. 

The white wolf bounced around, her nose tucking in here and there and ears twisting to catch every sound. He was far more discerning, listening for approaching vehicles. Sure she lived in the middle of nowhere, but there was still a small town not far away and a few neighbours who liked to stop by unannounced. 

She trotted over and licked his face before spinning around and slapping him in the muzzle with her tail as she sprinted away, heading for the forest. He knew she hadn’t meant to hit him in the face but it made him grunt and his wolf snarl irately. He growled and raced after the smaller female. 

In the forest, she slowed to stick her nose everywhere again, and Clint pounced on her. His heavy body rolled her onto her back, and he closed his fangs in her throat, growling low until he felt the shift begin and released her, returning to his human form crouched above her. “What the hell are you doing?

“Enjoying myself!“ she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“What?” he whispered, terribly confused. 

“You think I don‘t know what I am to you, Clint Barton? I know! I’ve been waiting for months for you to man up and say something, but no. It takes a supermoon, wine, and a low cut dress to _finally_ get you to take me as your mate, and then you regret it almost instantly. Well, if you don’t want me, I‘ll go find a pack that will!” She shoved at him, tried to wiggle away and shift again, but he only wrapped a hand around her throat and snarled. 

She froze instantly, head tilting to bare her throat, and he realized just how much she knew of his species.  She’d been submitting to him as his mate for weeks, maybe even months, but he’d been too blind, too stubborn to see it. 

“You‘re not going anywhere, mate,” he whispered, dragging his nose down the valley between her breasts. “I do want you. I just never wanted this life for you.”

“Well, if you‘d bothered to ask, I would have told you I don‘t care. I want you. I want this. Fangs, fur, feeding. I want it all, and I want it with you, Clint. No one else.“

“Baby,“ he murmured, lowering himself down to press his hot skin to hers. “You really have no regrets about this?”

“Not one,“ she said.

A low growl escaped him as he captured her lips. 

**\- The End -**


End file.
